


Vă Mulţumesc

by Tranquil_Tevene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex (non-explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevene/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevene
Summary: ~Ties in with Eyes of Avada Green, just after the main story.A strange sensation overtakes Harry. Not one of impending doom, but something he knows not to ignore. Instead, he embraces it, with the man he loves.





	Vă Mulţumesc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blake_Belladonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eyes of Avada Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672081) by [Tranquil_Tevene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevene/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevene). 



> Over several months, your fangirling and hardcore shipping of Harry/Alistair has given me life. It's out of the blue definitely, but take this as my thanks to you :)
> 
> And to anyone else who sees this and has supported me throughout/or Eyes of Avada Green when completed! I appreciate every single one of you who without, it would have never been possible <3

Emerald eyes glittering in a way which reflected the stars above, Harry was overcome with a strange feeling. Not his gut instinct telling him something was amiss, but a feeling of reasoning. A guiding hand outside of their own which helped to create worlds and build relationships but also another, a silent watcher, or reader. As though they were all pages of a book, waiting to be turned. What had already been turned, leading them up to now. The more he tried to shake away this feeling, the more it remained persistent, clingy.

From the sky above you look down, unable to be heard and yet, all around them. The ground beneath their feet, the magic at their fingertips, always there no matter what.

The strange feeling only growing stronger, Harry thought he saw something, flickering among those stars. Eyes narrowing faintly, they stop, to rest on you. Perhaps he was dreaming, but could almost swear he saw a silent friend, who had been present throughout what had been his sixth year and beyond.

"Thanks."

Words of gratitude leaving his lips, they felt right, somehow. He could see nothing but stars and yet, among them all, he managed to find you.

"Who are you thanking?"

A smile curling the corner of his lips, Harry's eyes flickered down to his ring. Still, very much in the newlywed stage with Alistair, it had been almost dreamlike, in one sense. He'd believed only certain fairy tales had happy endings and yet, he was experiencing his right now.

At one of Alistair's properties, it had a comfortable swing which could hold two. Sitting beside him it gently rocked them both, as he leaned into his husband's side.

"You're going to think I'm weird, but whoever's up there now. Like a silent guiding hand and watchful eyes. Something we can't see but without them, we might not be who we are today."

"I believe unique is a more fitting word. We are all varied and without it, life would be rather dull." tone firm yet gentle, Harry's cheek warmed as an affectionate kiss was pressed against it. "You are not wrong. I have had this feeling many a time before. Something which reflects reality."

As one, Sunset and Emerald eyes focused on you. Not a solitary star by any means but one that somehow, stood out among the rest.

Hearing Harry's words, words flowed from Alistair's lips, to match. "I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Watcher, guardian, whatever form you may take, it has blessed us all greatly. I have found happiness and with it, true love."

His eyes remained locked on very same spot Harry's had, the warmth and strength shining within them enough to add an extra twinkle within that night's sky.

"I wonder who you found true love with?" Pretending to think Harry's head tilted to one side, laughter escaping him when in a surprise attack, his sides were tickled.

"Why, the most adorable person in this world. I shall describe him to you. His hair, without a little magic, remains wild and untameable. A feature I like very much."

Heartbeat quickening, a gentle hand ran through his hair, as if to make a point. Travelling downward, a thumb brushed against his lips. "He has lips, rivalling the apple of Eden in deliciousness and temptation." Kissing them he nibbled a little, tongue wetting Harry's lower lip. Knowing exactly when he was being teased now, he was torn between enjoying the moment and expressing his desires, tenfold.

"But what drew him to me the most, is his eyes. The most beautiful, ethereal shade of green. I can and will gaze into them for eternity, content." Doing just that his own eyes narrowed in a smile when Harry blushed. Not finished just yet soft lips grazed his ear, nothing more than a whisper leaving them.

"Of course, he has a wonderful body. One of which I could, if he is willing, worship and lavish pleasure upon, for hours."

Every time, without fail, Alistair's world riled him up in the best way. Biting back a particularly wanton moan, he altered his potion, so that he straddled Alistair's lap. Folding his arms, a hint of challenge coupled with desire, entered them. "The question is, just how many hours?"

A hand stroking along his back it slipped beneath the thin material of his shirt, sliding upwards, caressing. "As long as it takes for that lovely blush of yours to travel southward, and you are gasping for breath. Your mind putty to pleasure as every inch of your body is touched.

It wasn't long before Harry began to have a physical reaction. As if Alistair's words had triggered this his entire body did heat up. Well, two could play at that game. While he'd left Hogwarts now, the mind of a Slytherin and the heart of a Lion remained with him. Combining both to fuel his next actions, Harry whispered into his ear, in turn. "Drink from me. Satiate your inner desire, until my blood is coating your tongue and quenching thirst water can't cure."

Removing his shirt Harry threw it aside, fluttering to the ground as it rustled in a faint breeze. Exposing his neck, a jolt travelled southwards, as Sunset eyes were replaced with the deepest crimson.

"It has been a long time, since my last taste of blood." Alistair believed it had been before their first night together. They had certainly explored one another's bodies thoroughly, but this hadn't been a frequent occurrence.

"I know. I missed the adrenaline rush it gave me, along with the look in your eyes," Harry admitted, drawing closer. "I'm all yours."

So much trust and love within his eyes. Truly, it had been too long. He'd missed this kind of intimacy as well, though it was a desire that went very much unnoticed, buried among the activities they got up to daily.

Allowing instinct to take over, Alistair's fangs punctured his young lover's flesh, allowing the blood to flow freely.

It was much different. Time and circumstances had altered it as, since his last time, Harry was no longer a virgin and had reached his magical maturity. The changes to his blood and their effect on Alistair were evident as against his will, his cheeks flushed red as if alcohol were the cause. Drawing back with an almost dazed expression, the Vampiric side of him was indeed quenched. However, a state of being swept across him that he'd not felt in well over a thousand years. Barely remembering to lick away the trace of blood around his lips, he found focusing on Harry to be a degree more difficult as his mind strayed.

Able to sense the change instantly, Harry hadn't forgotten what happened the first time Alistair drank from him. Only, the results were amplified. A mixture of incredulous and amused, he couldn't help but think that in this slightly vulnerable state, Alistair was endearing. "...Are you drunk?"

Realising he was being addressed Alistair brow furrowed. His current feelings would align with the sensation of drunkenness, but it had been so long. "Perhapsh."

Perhapsh? He was hammered. Harry could hear and see as much, Alistair's eyes failing to refocus on him.

His blood had managed to get a Vampire of considerable age, drunk. Looking down at himself in amazement, he grinned up at him. "You are. But how was the taste?"

Internally wincing at failing to pronounce the last word he'd spoken, it took great effort for Alistair to concentrate on his pronunciation. "Divine. Better than I remember it to be. Forgive me, Harry, my usual mannerisms seemed to have abandoned me."

His actions holding just a touch more dominance, he began to slowly and almost methodically lick the area which his fangs had punctured, even once the wounds had vanished.

"Don't apologise, I like this, ahh-"

Breaking off when his lips and tongue began to trail lower, Harry gathered what remained of coherent thought to finish his sentence. "-side of you. I like every side, especially the cute drunk one you're showing me now."

Strangely enough, as if it were a form of alcohol, Harry could feel the heat radiating from Alistair's body. He doubted the blood's effect would last long against such a strong constitution, though.

Mumbling something which Harry's hearing couldn't pick up Alistair removed his shirt, eyes closing as his skin met the cool air. Once opened again, Harry could see his eyes begin to focus. While it hadn't lasted long, he treasured the few short minutes that allowed Harry to have a glimpse into his more vulnerable side.

Occasionally their moment together became a blissful blur, reinforced when suddenly, Harry found himself face up, lying on the soft yet cool grass. Unable to remember who had initiated what, Alistair hovering over him was a very familiar sight. Wrapping his legs around the man to bring them closer he realised that at some point, both had shed all their clothing. They were outside, naked.

Feeling a strange kind of thrill at that thought but knowing they were alone on this property, Harry gazed up at him, expectantly as the hint of a smirk played about his lips. "Sex beneath the stars sounds romantic, don't you think?"

Punctuating his point by rubbing their lower halves together, it was something they hadn't experienced yet. Indoors and within various room yes but out in the open? Not until now.

Open-minded to all manner of things, Alistair wasn't about to refuse. Nose to nose with him now his eyes swam with desire, voice nothing more than a low purr. "It certainly does."

With the appropriate preparations taken beforehand, Alistar aligned himself, slowly sliding inside. Even if this was no longer Harry's first time, he would always treat him with the same amount of care.

It didn't matter that he'd lost count of how many times they'd been together, in this way. Every moment he treasured, feeling like the most precious being in this world and beyond with Alistair's soft yet passionate words, whispered in his ear. This time was no different and while Harry did refer to this as sex, making love was perhaps more appropriate as with each time, it did affirm their love for one another. Slow and gentle as if to mirror the dark blanket of tranquillity above them, Harry caressed Alistair's cheek and internally marvelled at its softness. Words were sometimes shared, but not necessary. The strength of their affection lay within actions or the way that their eyes remained connected, caring throughout.

Joy coursed throughout his system, whenever they became so intimately connected. Filled to the brim in a way which nothing else could satisfy, Alistair was a part of his life, his entire world. Feeling him move within he enjoyed another of their many shared moments and right there, beneath the stars, he climaxed.

Throwing his head back slightly Harry gasped, their previous moans intermingling in the air and heard by no physical form. Alistair following shortly afterwards both basked in the afterglow, bodies cooling down. Gathering Harry into his arms, he smiled when listening to his lover's next words.

"I'd count that as one of the more memorable times. At least for being outside. I don't think it will top the Prefect's Bathroom incident."

Alistair couldn't forget that, even if for some bizarre reason he wanted to. During a period of Harry's Seventh year, they hadn't had alone time together in over a month. When both of them had free time they'd ended up in the bathroom, largely at Harry's insistence. Through negligence on their part, on three occasions they'd nearly been caught by staff and other students, one time involving them ducking underwater as a suspicious Professor McGonagall poked her head around the doorframe. It became one of the most heart-stopping yet enjoyable intimate moments they'd had.

"What do you think about recreating that, or something new in the future? I'm not your student anymore, but you're still a Professor. I'll even dig out my old Gryffindor uniform and resize it. Your classroom was the kinkiest."

Whether it involved bedroom activities or otherwise, Alistair had soon found out that Harry's adventurous side spread throughout different areas. Once experiencing the first steps he'd branched out, not afraid to voice his opinion or give suggestions. Through it, a few of Alistair's fleeting sexual fantasies over the years had been answered, better than his imagination.

Fingertips dancing along his side they moved lower, curving around to cup one of Harry's cheeks. Squeezing softly he chuckled at the resulting moan.

"You are deliberately trying to tempt me, I see. I shall follow through with my earlier words and ensure you are exhausted, but thoroughly sated."

That sounded like the best plan to date. As Alistair stood up Harry easily attached himself, keeping busy with the skin exposed to his gaze and purposeful touch.

As the two men headed back inside, the fragments of their beings not entirely intertwined with one another spared a single thought.

_'Without you, this would not be possible. We would all cease to exist, nothing but ideas locked away for eternity. So know that from the bottoms of our hearts, we are eternally grateful.'_

While their choice of silent words differed, both conveyed the same message. Connected and side by side much like the stars above their silent words are met by others, their own stories unable to evolve or grow, without help.

From above you look down, their feelings firmly expressed. While this story has come to a close, there are far more which still exist within this universe that has yet to be told.

But one day, they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing, but no less fun to write! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
